


Cause I'll Never, Never Sleep Alone

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [14]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer reflects on her relationship in a half-awake daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'll Never, Never Sleep Alone

Spencer was fairly certain her favorite place to be was in between her girlfriends. Brendon was much smaller than her, much more fragile, and Spencer had the natural urge to protect her, to wrap her arms around Brendon and hold her close through the night. Ryan, while still smaller than Spencer, had always been there, through the good and the bad, so Spencer trusted her to guard her back at all times, even through the night.

This set up always left Spencer in the middle, right where she wanted to be; right where she belonged.

"Stop thinking so loud, Spence," Ryan muttered against the back of Spencer's neck, kissing the spot where her breath ghosted.

Spencer smiled, settling back in and tugging Brendon just a bit closer. They still had an hour before bus call.  



End file.
